In Many Shades
by Taka Momos
Summary: Duo comes in many shades and colors -- and Heero loves them all. A series of drabbles for Heero x Duo
1. Onsen

**AN:** This will be the only Author's Note -- I promise. This story is just a series of drabbles for me to kill time and release some steam between updates of my other story. So... hope you guys enjoy -- feel free to comment. Comments make me feel loved :)

**In Many Shades  
**_Taka Momos_

Heero sat in silence, breathing in the steam as he enjoyed his favorite onsen. His muscles sighed as they were soaked by the hot water, his mind soothed into meditation in the serenity of the bath.

"_Woooooooooooooooooooooooh!"_

Heero didn't even have time to open his eyes before his exposed chest and face were slammed by a wall of scalding liquid; his body was flailed violently against the wall he had been leaning against by the suddenly-displaced water .

He sputtered, fixing his glare at whatever he could find, ready to throttle whatever had disturbed him. Instead, he met Duo's sparkling eyes, toothy grin plastered across his face. His braided lover moved next to him – curling his body against Heero, head nuzzled against his chest.

Heero wrapped his arm around the thin shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Baka."

Duo only snorted at the pet name, pecking him with a chaste kiss. Heero once again slipped into a moment of peace – now far more wonderful than before.


	2. Baking

Heero froze halfway in the door of his apartment – he could already tell something was horribly wrong in his kitchen.

The smell of burnt... something filled his entire home, white footprints trailing from the kitchen to the bathroom and back. Against his better judgement, he proceeded to the kitchen, sickened by what he saw.

He stared at his once beautiful kitchen – destroyed. Pots and pans littered the floor, his counters covered in eggs and white powder. A charred lump of goo sat on the stove, the oven door open, caked in burnt ash and slightly charred.

And in the middle of the floor, white powder splotching his precious braid, holding a painfully burned hand, was Duo – sobbing. Heero rushed to his side.

"Duo!?" He only choked on a sob, turning his head away. Heero pulled him into a gentle embrace, Duo's limp form crumbling against him.

"S-sorry... j-jus' want'd 'o make you a cake!" " Heero began to rock him gently, whispering hushes in his ear as he held his sobbing lover.

"Shhh... let me see your hand." Heero gently grabbed at the wrist, careful not to touch the hand until he could see the damage. It was burned – not horribly, but enough to cause considerable pain. He left Duo's side, grabbing a plastic bag and tray of ice from the refrigerator. After preparing the bag of ice, he gently pressed it into Duo's hand, holding him tight as the braided man hissed in pain, choking on another sob.

Heero wrapped an arm around his waist, lifting him gently and pulling him towards the bathroom. Once inside, he slipped a hand around his ass and lifted him up on the counter by the sink, preparing a washcloth to wash his face. The flour came off easily, already lumpy from his tears. With his face now clean, Heero took the opportunity to claim the lips in from of him, still salty from tears.

He ran his tongue over them, nipping lightly before pulling away and holding Duo tight. He whispered in his ear.

"I don't need cake, Duo. I just need you."


	3. After Dinner

Heero stood outside the restaurant near the alley, the rain soaking into his now ruined suit. His hair matted against his face, water pouring from his chin. Duo slipped his fingers through his own, holding his hand tightly as he pulled on his tie – pulling his head close.

As their lips connected, Heero pushed against him, trapping him against the wall. He sucked on the pouted, swollen lip, their tongues meeting for only a second before he pulled away. Duo moaned lightly in frustration.

Heero smiled at the lust-filled look on his lover's face, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Mmm... love you, Duo." Duo moaned as he blew a puff of breath against the pulse in his neck.

"Love you, too, 'Ro."

Heero pulled him closer, kissing him with a fire unconcerned by the rain around them – nothing mattered when he was with Duo.


	4. Movie Night

Heero looked down at the sleeping Duo curled up against his chest. The bowl of popcorn he'd made for them sat on the table – half eaten. The movie they'd rented had finished half an hour earlier, and now Heero watched his lover sleep while the news droned on.

Heero reached down and ran his thumb gently across Duo's cheek. Duo stirred slightly.

"I love you, Duo." Duo mumbled into his chest. It was unconscious babble, but Heero knew what he'd meant – _he loved him too_. Heero yawned, and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he swore that they'd have a movie night every week.


End file.
